Tsukune aono, the quinn yokie hybrid
by animecollecter
Summary: tsukune is a yokie of five monsters, he already knows about fairy tales main objective, goes undercover at yokie academy, story unfolds from their. a bit of anime and manga mixed but mostly be manga. I'll try
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, animecollecter has returned with a new story and this one will be an improvement from the BERSERKER HELLRAISER story. However this not the berserker hellraiser remake and no this not going to be a cross road story either but I do hope you enjoy this story. Oh before I forget, ahem I don't own Rosario and vampire nor do I want to since seeing it that is a good manga and anime to begin with, but I am so glad that I can least do this.

Tsukune talking

Outer moka talking

**Inner moka talking**

Outer/**inner **moka thought taking

Tsukune thought talking

Everyone thought talking

Everyone talking

Earth is a planet consisting mostly seventy percent water and thirty percent land that covers this beautiful planet. If were someone from a different planet you would say that no or little life could live on this planet. But we know that on this planet their lives 7.1 billion humans and over thousands among thousands of other species. Besides humans there are different complex species but you will know sooner than you think.

Let's go to an islands nation called japan to a little town from who knows and who cares where there is a small resident house and a mailbox stating the name the aonos. Yes a house that is so peaceful, calm, collected and (boom!) … explosive?

Ooohh you thought that this would be any other Rosario and vampire story were they make tsukune aono go from human to who knows what monster all you fanfiction writers think of but that's not the case for me. Tsukune is a monster to begin with and he is unique compared to the other yokie. Tsukune is a monster that has not one or two but five different types a yokie. How is this possible? I really don't know myself but I don't think that really matters. For now, let us leave the story unfold itself and head to the basement where the family is having their friendly sparing.

Inside the sparing chamber two males and one female were sparing against each other. What's wrong tsukune are getting tired already? Come on the fun is just getting started and I know that you last a few rounds with me and you mother here.

The one that was taunting was a male that stood six feet and two inches, weighing about a hundred and ninety six pounds, he has pale skin, hair color black wearing black boots, black jeans, black muscle shirt with a black vest on, white gloves with the pentagram star symbols on his left glove, a hat and red stylish sunglasses holding a pair of hand guns one completely silver and one completely black. This man is named yin aono a.k.a alucard the first vampire. The real alucard and not that monstrosity shino vampire alucard but he does exist but that thing is dead for sure (I think). I know father but right now I am not really feeling it today to go all out like I usually do.

The other male stood about five feet and eight inches weighing about one hundred and seventy five pounds, he also has pale skin, hair color is smooth silver with jet black lining and blood red tips at the end wearing blue skinny jeans and a shredded black t-shirt that showed his muscular arms and chest with a chiseled eight pack abs, pupils that are slit but instead of red his eye colors are navy blue wearing a gauntlet that is gold with black lining all around and different colored gems in each knuckle.

The young teen is named tsukune aono to some humans who saw his true form call him _**the black mist**_. Those humans that know his true form are his friends and still treat him no different if he was human to begin with and promised to keep his identity a hidden. What's wrong my sweet little tsukune? The female of the three stood about five feet and ten and a half inches; weighing one hundred and sixty five pounds, green hair that reaches past her shoulders, green eyes, a one piece suit that exposes her mid drift, her body was like a living goddess with a bust size D, the last thing from this female was a pair a large bat wings on her back. Her name is Nina aono a.k.a morrigan former queen of the succubus. (Her younger sister is taking the throne now)

I saw a few more members of fairy tale on my way back from school today. This caused morrigan to frown. Do you know what they were doing being here in town said the former queen. I believe that they were looking for new recruits to join for their oblivious insane cause mom. This caused Nina to glare at the ground and whispers in a cold demined tone that promised death. Do they have any idea of what would happen if they get away with this? I know what you mean mom and I don't want you or dad to break the promise to not get involved in any more fights and live a peaceful life together.

Nina starts to sulk because she knew her son was right but she and her husband enjoyed the fights back in old days and regrets not doing them anymore but a promise is a promise and they intend to not to break their vow. Yin kept the same smile on his face while holstering his two pistols back in his jacket. We know that we can't get involved but you can my son. What do you mean father? Yin and Nina starts walking upstairs but before Yin walks through the door to the kitchen to leave tsukune by himself in the basement he said something that always meant importance.

I believe it's time we had another family meeting son. I've already inform everyone but only your aunt and cousin will be arriving in ten minutes. Go to your room and get changed, your mother and I have something planned for you, about what high school to attend for the next three years. Tsukune was left all alone in the basement when the temperature started to drop incredibly fast. Why it is that mom and dad have something important to discuss with me and to bring the members of the family here? Oh well since I have not seen Aunt Rachel and kyou in a while this will be nice.

Tsukune, your mother and I had decided that for the next three years you should attend yokia academy. Yokia academy, what's that father? I heard of that school from Uncle William. He said that it is a school for monsters like us that learn to coexist with human's cousin. Tsukunes cousin stood five feet seven and a half inches, weighing one hundred and seventy pounds, she has blond hair that reaches to her shoulders, wearing a red blazer and blue jeans, eyes are light blue and bust size is high C - low D. Her name kyou aono and she is a youko. She is considered a prodigy due to most youko of her age only is able to attain three or four of their tales while she was able to attain five of the nine tales.

Yokie academy, boy does that bring back memories of when I was there one hundred years ago. Trust me nephew it will be the best time you have being there. Tsukunes Aunt stood about six feet, weighing about one hundred and sixty five pounds, she has white hair that reaches to her waist when does not have it tied in a bun, she is wearing an elegant kimono in deep ocean blue color with white snowflakes around it, her bust size is average C and her eyes are sky blue color. Her name is Rachel aono a.k.a Shiva the goddess of ice and snow and the very first yuki onna.

Tsukune there are other reasons your mother and I decided for you to go to yokie academy. What will that be father? Nina takes over for explanation about the reasons. We believe that fairy tale is targeting the school and recruiting monsters that originally attended that school but some believe that humans and monsters should not coexist. I think that you need other friends that are monsters as well. This will help prove that monsters and humans can coexist since you are the only one that is closer to that goal than anyone else. There is a little association of a bunch of half breeds that want to cause war amongst the humans and monsters and that cannot be allowed to happen. It is possible they are connected to fairy tale so you might be able obtain some information about them.

Are there any more good reasons why I should go tsukune said while taking drink. Yin's smile only grew when something not good was going to happen and in this case tsukune here. You are at the age to acquire mates now my son. This little state mate cause tsukune to do a little spit take and start blushing while kyou was laughing her ass off and Rachel was holding her mouth from laughing tsukunes predicament but failed in vain when a giggle escape from her mouth. Nina glared at her husband and Yin just smiles away.

Father I believe that is not a time to mention about that. Why not tsukune? After all you are turning sixteen and finding a mate is normal. Of course you can have more than one ma-. Yin could never finish that sentence due to Nina punched him that sent him to wall leaving a good imprint of his body and spider cracks with it. Honey I believe that this not the time to be talking about that right now. Yin just shrugs his shoulders and took his seat before he was launch out of it. Your father is right though tsukune, you are at the age where you can acquire mates.

Tsukune was still blushing but it was a little pink tint now. I know mom but I am not your typical average monster here. I know you're not sweetie, you are five monsters in one that are all S-class level but you are a gentleman who is humble. You got that from me while you obtain your fathers strength and pride from him, your cold domineer from you Aunt when you are serious or when pissed off. You have vest knowledge of advance magic and summoning from you great (7) grandfather and your speed and dexterity from you Uncle.

You look handsome as well so there is no way you don't have a chance. That is what I am worried about mother. You all remembered what happen at the middle school graduation ceremony? How could we forget cuz, they were so many jealous boys that glared at you and many heart gushing girls admiring your looks. The only ones that were not being like them were you friends. Yes kyou but now add the fact that the teenage boys and girls are monsters which are ten times more than what the humans did to me at the ceremony.

An experience of a life time to have my son and that hardly happens around here these days. Your father has a point tsukune but what your mother said is true. We can't let fairy tale become too powerful as it is now and this best place to take action and obtain anymore leads from them. The room stayed silent for about five minutes while tsukune was debating in his mind over the reasons besides the mate reason of course to consider going to yokia academy. Another five minutes passed but by then tsukune made his decision.

Alright I'll go to yokia academy since I really have not decided to what school to take and your right about fairy tale needed to be stopped before it gets too out hand. Everyone nodded in agreement to his decision. Now that is out of the way, I have informed the headmaster about you attending yokia academy and has given you the paper work that is already filled in for your three year intuition attending yokia academy. Oh and before I forget sweetie, the head master wanted to give you these. Nina hands over four objects to tsukune. One resemble a silver cross with a blood red gem attached to a necklace, the other object resembled a wolf wrist chain, the third object was ring with a nice sapphire gem on top of the ring, the final fourth object was a pair of professional reading glasses.

What are these for mother? Since you are going to yokia academy you need to seal off you power since it will cause a disruption with your fellow classmates but these will not seal your strength. There is another reason to have these things on. The headmaster wants you to go undercover as a human. Even though you will have your strength not sealed but with power sealed you will be able match up against C-class or below monsters and you must remove them no matter what.

Before tsukune could object to this matter, Yin steps in and adds his two cents in. you can only remove them if your enemy kills you. Since you really can't die that coming from me it would be amusing to see their faces when you come back up alive and with no wounds. I guess I can deal with that said the hybrid. Tsukune was about put on the four objects on when Nina gently grabs his hand to let him know there is something else he needed to know. Know this tsukune, once you put on all the four objects on your body will go through a change and you will feel a little weaker than before. Tsukune just nods and puts a gentle smile on his to let her know that he understands.

Tsukune puts on the reading glasses on, then the necklace. He puts on the wolf wrist chain on his left arm and the ring on his right fourth finger. A power surge is emitted in the air and starts fade slowly around tsukune. His hair goes from smooth silver with black lines and blood red tips to spiky chocolate brown. His navy blue eyes turn to a chocolate brown color and the slits of his pupils become rounded. His muscle index reduces to two thirds of his arms and chest and now sports a six pack instead of his eight packs. His pale skin starts to retain color to a light tan. The transformation was finally finished with tsukunes new look.

So how do I look everyone? Kyou was the first one who spoke after the transformation was done. You look human but a cute looking one at that cuz. Kyou is right tsukune and if you were not my nephew I would have grab you and taken you as my husband. This caused everyone to laugh even tsukune because if things were truly different it might have happened. After their laughter toned down Rachel and kyou decided to leave since it was getting late. Tsukune was about to call it a night but his father wanted to have a word with him.

Tsukune before you go to bed I want to give you these and take them with you to yokia academy. Trust me you might want to have these on you at all times. You never know when a ghoul or two show up. Yin pulls out a pair of Taurus Model 44SS6 6½" .44 Magnum with a white holster vest and hands them to tsukune. A good friend of mine runs a little operation that takes jobs hunting demons and wanted me to give you them when you come of age. I know Walter would have made you a pair but he now rests amongst the dead. Tsukune grabs the magnums from his father's hands and puts on the vest.

Tell your friend that I said thank you for the weapons and I know that Walter was a close friend and comrade to you so may he rest in peace. Good night father and I will see you and mother in the morning. Good night tsukune and have fun at yokia and if you do make friends, your mother would like to see them when you come back home or when we visit you since they have those festivals. Alright father I will be sure to do that. Remember tsukune to keep you true identity a secret until the certain condition is meant and take your gauntlet with you since-. I know father my great (7) grandfather instructed me that it was are source of power to amplify our magic abilities for those who are witches or wizards. Good, well then good night tsukune. Good night farther.

Hey kid is this your first time going to yokie academy. Tsukune stops staring the pamphlet and stares at the bus driver taking him to yokia academy. Yes sir I am why do you ask. Heh heh just letting you know when we come out of this long tunnel we will be in front of the school and also yokia academy can be a very dam horrifying school. But since you are one of us more unique though and undercover as a human this is nothing you would not need to worry about. How do you know who I am? Heh heh you're not the only one who has more than one role to play kid but be careful to not underestimate fairy tale. They are a lot more powerful than you think, as we speak there is already one of their members station here in yokia undercover. All we know is that this agent is an S-class and that's about it.

The bus finally reaches the end of the tunnel and tsukune steps out of the bus. Remember kid to stay on your toes, you'll never know when fairy tale will strike and don't forget about the little group of half breeds as well. One of them from that group is going to be your classmate and all I know it is a male so watch your back kid. I will umm. Heh heh just call me by my alias bus driver. And my name is tsukune aono bus driver. Very well Mr. Aono and try enjoy the academy. I know the next three years will be interesting but until then _**the black mist**_ heh heh. The bus drives off leaving tsukune all alone.

That bus driver lets on more than he thinks but he is trust worthy…. I think. Tsukune just shrugs and pick up his gear and heads to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony of all the first years attending here. Tsukune school uniform consists of a green jacket, brown pants, black shoes, white t-shirt and a red tie. Tsukune was walking along a road that had nothing but dead trees and tombstone all around. It was not bothering about his surroundings but what was bothering him was this rattling sound that sounded that it was coming closer. He turns around and all he saw was a little bat saying _just me a bat wee_. Ah dam it was a just f#&% bat!

Tsukune was just about to turn around and continue the path when he suddenly heard a female voice sounding frantic. Coming through, get out of the way! Tsukune only had time to say something before being ran down by a girl on a bike. Oh shit this is going to hurt. We know what happens next so let's skip to where tsukune gets back to his sense. Dam that hurt a lot more when your power is sealed. Tsukune was on feet looking for the girl that ran him over and saw her regaining her senses but seem to be in a daze. Being a gentleman and concerning her wellbeing ran towards her.

Miss, are you ok? Ya I am it's just I am a little anemic and I lost control. She moves hair out of her face and looks at the person who she ran over. Tsukune gets a good look at the female and what a sight it was. She had pink hair that flow past her shoulders and she had emerald green eyes. Her uniform was the exact same as his except instead of brown pants she wore a skirt if she was standing up she would be five feet seven inches.

Tsukune only thought of one word to describe about her in his head. Beautiful. He started to have a pink blush on his face and was trying hard to hide it but lucky for him this female was also had a pink blush on her face as well and she had a few more words that she said in her mind. Wow he's really cute and those glasses make him even cuter. I wonder if he is going to be in my class with me.

She started to lose her balance and begin to fall but what was caught by the very arms that young lad she considered cute and she couldn't help but smile being in his embrace. Now tsukune was getting worried for this young lady until he noticed a rosary around her neck. I see this is a problem I can fix easily. Hold on miss, I am going to set you against the tree. I'm going to get something out from my bag, will be alright here? The young girl could only nod slightly since she was in a daze and saw the young lad run to his bag, grab a can and open it and rushes back to her.

Here miss, this should help you. The young lady could only take the canned drink and take a sip and after her sip she realized what she was drinking. This is tomato juice how did he know? I hope that will help miss, you said you were anemic and felt dizzy so you must had nothing to eat this morning so I thought since I had tomato juice in my bag I thought that it would help you until you get something at lunch.

I see so he doesn't know but he was kind and considerate to think of me; I wonder how he feels about what I am. So umm how do you feel about vampires? Tsukune looks at the young lady with confusion and concern on his face. Is she worried how I think about her being a vampire? She must have been to a human school to think that way. I'll find that out later about what happen when she was there but for now I'll answer her question. I only judge the individual of their actions not the group unless they make the same action of that said person. The female's mood brightened up and had hope in her eyes. He does not care if I'm a vampire or not but would judge me for my action.

So are you first year here? Yes are you as well? Yes, so would it be ok if we became friends. Sure I see why not and you seem to be a nice person looking for friends. The next thing happened to tsukune was that he was bear hugged tackled to the ground. Oh thank you, I was worried that would not make friends being her.

You're welcomed I had no idea if I was going to make friends here as well. Well I'm glad that didn't happen by the way my name is Moka Akashiya. My name Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you moka. It was nice to meet too; well I hope to see you around tsukune. Likewise moka; take care of yourself. Moka grabs her bike and walks to the school grounds, leaving tsukune by himself once more. What a nice girl; it would be nice if she was in the same class that I would be in soon.

After the opening ceremony and getting classrooms assigned tsukune was sitting in his desk that was by one of the windows. He did enjoy watching the view before classes start back then. Then the teaching went to gather all the students' attention. Hello students I am your homeroom teacher shizuka nekonome. She doesn't know that she is not hiding her true form does she. As you all know or should know that this academy is made for monsters by monsters. If I was originally a human I would be panicking right about now.

Now since this world consist of mostly of humans and humans rule the earth so we have to find a way for us monsters to survive. This academy was built for us to learn how to coexist with humans' nya. So in order to learn to how to coexist, as a school rule you will live in this academy in your human forms. Being able to disguise yourself well as a human is the whole foundation of coexisting so you're not allowed to not let you fellow classmates or anyone else in this school to know you true identities. Does everyone here understand about the rules here nya?

Something tells me that some of the students are not going to follow that rule for long. Hey nekonome sensei why don't we kill the humans? Well mostly the males and for the cute females we rape them. Tsukune turns his attention to the male that ask the outrages question. He has piercings on his ears and lower lip and his hair is brown and such a mess. All tsukune did was gives the look that was saying are you dumb towards the ruffian. So he did the two choice result question to that fool.

Human or monster form? The ruffian look towards tsukune agitated for some reason. What did you say? I said human or monster form? I'm just asking how you would have done it, if you had the chance. The teen then smirks when it seems to be an easy. Monster form of course. Tsukune just frowns and shakes his head in disagreement. That would not do at all. The brown haired teen glares at tsukune. Why not? Because by the time you attempt to kill a human in your monster form that said human would be terrified by your appearance and run to get his pistol, magnum, shotgun, etc. and you would be killed within the hour.

The brown haired teen goes from his glare to a stoic look. Ok what about in human form then? Tsukune now goes from frown to stoic look much like the brown haired teen. You might be able to kill a few humans but by then the local police would apprehend you. If go to your monster form to escape you would have the police force, vigilantes, or the local residents' track you down and kill you on the spot.

You may not know this but today's human technology and weapons have improved since a thousand years ago. You're saizou komiya correct? Mr. Aono is right about what he said back there. That's why it is important to stay disguised at all time. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher including the brown haired teen named saizou. There is no monster that can defeat the mass number of humans.

I'm sorry nekonome sensei but I have to disagree with that statement. Now everyone's attention including nekonome was focused on our young hybrid. It is possible for S-class monsters due to them are superior in power and have a higher chance success then A-class or below. Unless the human race from different nations join together to take us down, then we just go back from your statement that I rudely interrupted.

The whole entire class turned pale realizing that the fact is that humans out number them greatly to the point that even if all the S-class monsters formed together they still don't have a chance in defeating them. Nekonome was smiling that one of her fellow students understands their predicament and even argued that S-classes maybe superior and powerful but the vast number of humans still out matches them. Saizou was starting to put some thought into it but put that in the back of his mind when the door opened and behind it a voice of a young lady was heard.

Excuse me; sorry for being late I just got lost at the school after the entrance ceremony. That's alright just come at the front of the desk and introduce yourself nya. The young woman walk in the class room and stood all in front of the class. Tsukune already knew who it was by the sound of her voice. He just smiled and thank to whatever god he believed in at the time that was out there to have such a nice woman in his class.

Hello everyone my name is moka Akashiya please take good care of me. After she made here little introduction the entire male population in the class room (except for tsukune and saizou) want on an uproar. She's so hot just look at her! Is that really her human form? She's a goddess! Will you go out with me? Tsukunes slight smile on his face turn to a concern look worrying that his new friend would be in trouble with these horny young teenagers.

Alright class settle down now. Miss. Akashiya you will sit in the seat right behind Mr. Aono over there nya. Tsukune? Oh boy, here comes the heat. Moka turns to her right to see tsukune smiling with a little wave from him knowing the fact in the next second a domino effect of the males was about to create. Moka then lunges at tsukune and hugs him at the same time. Tsukune I can't believe we are in the same class together!

I did mention a domino effect happening right?

Who the hell is this guy? How does she know about our living goddess? What relationship does he have that girl? Now guys before you jump to any crazy ideas in your head; moka and I are just friends that met when we were heading to the school. But that made things seem worst. Tsukune was not paying attention to the class and neither was moka but for different reasons.

For moka she was just happy that her first friend she made was in the same class together. For tsukune it was saizou who was looking at moka the whole time in silence. Hmm it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Class ended earlier today due to it was a chance to look around the school preparing for what they going to look forward in the next three years.

At the time moka decided to drag tsukune around the school. Tsukune didn't mind since she is his friend and she's just excited to be in the same class with tsukune. He was getting constant glares from the male student body that he was with their goddess and not them but he ignored them. I could say that moka was getting the same thing from the female student body about tsukune but let us just say that they both did not know.

Moka and tsukune were walking for a while down in the hallways but stop by the vending machine to get something to drink. Tsukune and moka both purchased tomato juice. They both reach for their drink but they stop when they accidently touch each other's hand. Tsukune pulls away immediately and a small blush forms on his face. Sorry about that moka I didn't mean to. Moka had a same pink blush on her face as well but she was smiling and giggled at tsukune reaction. His hand was so soft and the way he is acting right now is so cute. Ah tsukune you're silly. Moka give him a light teasing shove causing tsukune to take a step back.

Man without my power I had to use all my strength to brace myself for that light shove. But during that moment a shadow of a young teenager appeared out of nowhere. You're such a pretty one moka. Tsukune and mokas attention went straight to the tall teenager. Salutations my name is saizou komiya, your classmate. Saizou looks at moka at the moment then at tsukune. Saizou walks up to tsukune but to tsukune it was something entirely different. Oh shit this definitely spells trouble for me. And sure enough tsukune gets grabbed by his jacket and lifted up in the air. Tsukune! Tell me moka why is a beautiful lady such as you hanging around with such weakling. If you kill me I'll show you that I'm no weakling.

But that did not happen for tsukune instead saizou just toss him to the side and refocused his attention to moka. Wouldn't someone like me be far superior then this pathetic weakling? How about you and I go somewhere and have some fun. So what do you say sweet thing. Moka was getting a bad vibe from this guy so the first thing that came to mind was grab tsukune and get away from saizou. Sorry but I am having fun with tsukune now!

Tsukune was relieved that moka was alright but he knew this was far from over. That guy will not take no for an answer and it will take a beat down for him to back down. Saizou was now standing by himself in the hallway just smirking. This is not over moka Akashiya. Sooner or later I will make you mine but I need to get rid of the competition that I have.

Once they got away from saizou, tsukune and moka was now on the roof relaxing and enjoying the view outside. Wow that was scary wasn't tsukune. Tsukune was being silent and that cause moka to be a little concern. Tsukune? Should have not treat woman like that. Ehh? Oh sorry moka, I was just saying that the male student body even saizou should not be treating the female student body like their some kind of meat. I don't know why they act like this. Well I think they don't mean any intention to cause harm. I agree moka but its people like saizou that have more desired intentions that I don't trust that guy for the time being and I worried about you being safe here.

Hearing tsukunes concerns about her safety cause her to smile with an unnoticeable blush on her face. Tsukune take a look at this. Tsukune looks up and he knew she was talking about the cross hanging on her chest. That is the rosary sealing your power right. Yes and if it was removed I become the real thing an evil and scary vampire. But I can't remove it myself and my father is the only one that can remove it. Even if you are your true self you will be the same moka to me even if you different.

Thank you for being kind and understanding about me and not pushing me away for being a vampire. Moka was starting to let a few tears to shed down her face. Tsukune know that she was happy that she could not hold back her tears and he was happy see her like this. Here moka use this to wipe those tears away. I don't like seeing cute young woman crying because to me it hurts a little to see that. Tsukune pulls out a tissue and hands it to moka who kingly accept. Thank you. It is no problem moka I just want to help my friend that's all.

There was a friendly atmosphere that lasted for a while but tsukune turned serious because he was wondering what happen to moka back when she was in the human world. Hey moka can I ask you a question. Moka look up and knew the tone he was using meant he was being serious. What is it that you want to know tsukune? What happen to you when you were at the human world? This cause moka to flinch knowing this was going to be hard to explain. Well you see tsukune…what happened was…

Tsukune could tell from her unease that she was having trouble telling him so he decided to end it there for now. Moka if you feel uncomfortable about answering you don't have to. When you are ready to tell me you'll tell me but for now I will wait. Tsukune heads toward the door leading back to school hallways but before he disappears he turns around to face moka with a genuine smile on his face. You take care of yourself moka, I'll see you tomorrow. After moka was alone by herself she wondered if tsukune would judge her about her insecurity. I'll tell him tomorrow and he is my first friend I ever made so he should deserve to know.

Tsukune was walking on a dirt road like all other students would in the morning. But unlike them, tsukune was looking around for someone, more specifically a certain brown haired teen. Now if I was saizou he would do something stand out to make them caught off guard and take that opportunity to show dominance over someone weaker than him. Hey wait up lover boy. Tsukune looks to his right and sees saizou leaning on a tree. Bingo, now let's just have this scenario run through smoothly. In an instant, saizou grabs tsukune and shoves him against a wall. It looks like you had a lot of fun with moka Akashiya the other day and you're going to pay for that today. So tsukune aono, what's your form, your true form I mean. If I reveal one of my forms now to this guy it will not blow my cover because he won't believe me since my power is being sealed and hidden, he most likely be piss at me. My true form is a vampire saizou. The reaction that tsukune thought that saizou gave was not the one he thought.

Instead of being piss off for lying to him he just started to laugh then let him go after he recovered after a minute or two. You got guts kid and since I am in a good mood I'll let you off with a warning. Stay away from moka she's mine. If I see you being around moka again I…will…kill…you. Saizou turns around and heads off to school and leaves tsukune smirking at saizou. I like to see you try saizou. Morning tsukune! Good morning moka. Hey tsukune I need to tell you something about what you ask yesterday. What is it moka?

Moka took a deep breath and look into his eyes and open her mouth to speak. What happen was back when I was in the human world I attended school up through middle school. I was so isolated due to that no human believe in monsters and I was so treated differently to the point that I felt that I should have disappeared. I hate humans, there so evil and I was alone. But since being here and you being my friend I never felt not so alone anymore. But how do you feel about humans and do you hate me for thinking like that.

So that's what happened to her. I pity her but now it is time that I go undercover. Moka do really think all humans are evil or that being a personal opinion from you. What do you mean tsukune? Not all humans are evil, there are some but not all of them. If you believe that you could not make a human friend then fate must have given you a second chance yesterday. Mokas eyes widened and took one step back. Tsukune are you really human? Tsukune gave out a slight smile.

Yes moka I am human and before you ask I don't know how I got here in this academy to begin with but I am planning to stay because I made a friend today and I don't care that you are vampire or not. I don't hate you for thinking like that but I do pity you. Moka drop her head in shame due to the fact her first friend was a human but he still considered her his friend after stating she said humans are evil. Do you remember what I said yesterday the first time we meant? Moka looks up and think back from yesterday.

_Flash back:_

_I only judge the individual of their actions not the group unless they make the same action of that said person._

_Flash back end:_

If you knew them individually of their actions you could judge them but you judge them as a group. But tsukune you also said unless they make the same action of that said person. True moka I did say that but did know who the individual started it. No but-. But nothing moka, since you did not you took it upon yourself to judge us humans of being evil. Due to your insecurity you never bothered trying to make friends outside the classroom. Now moka do you truly believe that all humans are evil?

Moka closed her eyes and with a smile on her face shook her head no and opens her eyes. I'm truly sorry tsukune could you ever forgive me? Tsukune smiles at moka that she now understands (even though he is being a human is just him going undercover) that you can't judge someone for what being you are. Moka I already told you I still considered you as a friend no matter if you are a vampire or not. Moka runs toward tsukune and hugs him and tsukune hugs her back. Thank you so much for being so understanding and also being my friend tsukune. You're very welcome moka; no matter what you are I am still your friend.

Moka and tsukune release from their embrace and looks at each other. So moka shall we go to class now. Of course tsukune we don't want to be late on the first day of school. Moka picks up her school bag and so does tsukune but frowns a second later when he looks inside his bag. Aw shit. What wrong tsukune? I forgot my science book and it is back in my dorm room. You go on without moka and don't wait for me since I might be late. Tsukune dashes back in his room to get his books.

With moka:

Moka was walking by herself to school but could not get rid of her concern for tsukune. I shouldn't be worried about tsukune. He should be ok since everyone is in class already but what if someone else finds out that tsukune is human. I know what would happen if the entire academy found out he was human. Moka was getting the most gruesome images to what would happen to tsukune if they found but quickly shakes them out. No I must thinking about that. Even if I am not strong I will do whatever it takes to protect tsukune.

Out of a nowhere a shadow of a figure showed up. Hey why is it that you are all alone. Moka turns see the figure that appeared out of nowhere. Saizou! Saizou just smiled seeing moka just being by herself. You shouldn't be lonely moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me.

I am not interested so leave me alone saizou. I can't do that moka. Saizou takes off his jacket and tosses it somewhere to the side. I can't help myself, when I feel like this my body starts to ache. Saizou starts to transform making his muscle index larger and bone cover his arm and part of his chest. Hands turn to claws and his teeth become razor sharp and his tongue lengthened. This is my true form an orc. Moka was frightened by saizous new appearance. No stay away from me, someone please help me, TSUKUNE!

With tsukune:

Tsukune ran as fast as he could with the strength he had since his power is sealed. He reaches to the dorms, enters his room and grabs his book. Good now since I have everything now I should be in school before homeroom. Tsukune gets out of the dorms and starts walking to school when he heard someone screaming. _Someone please help me, TSUKUNE!_ That sounded like moka and she is in trouble. Tsukune knew immediately who was and started running. Its saizou and most likely he is alone with moka. Dam it why is he doing this? I knew by his aura that he is a hybrid so he shouldn't be acting like this but why is he.

Tsukune would get the answers later, right now he had to stop and save moka even if his strength without his powers being sealed at the moment is only at C-class level. That would not stop him from protecting his friends though.

With everyone:

What's wrong moka, why will you not transform? It's against the school rule to reveal our true form at school. This only causes saizou to laugh at her. We're outside of school so the rules don't apply to us now. SAIZOU! Moka and saizou turn their attention to where tsukune was at that called out with a cold and calculating glare towards saizou. Get away from moka you asshole replied tsukune in a cold and slow tone.

Moka was worried believing tsukune being human and all that he can't go up against saizou. No tsukune run you don't stand a chance against saizou! For saizou he was petrified tsukunes glare that was sent to him. What the hell? Why can't I move from where I am standing? Those eyes, so cold that it seems to be stabbing through my heart! No get it together man, he just scaring you. You know he is a lot weaker then you so take him down.

With saizou regaining his confidence he just grins at tsukune. I have to admit tsukune; you truly have guts to stand up against me. But do you honestly believe you can defeat me. Tsukunes glare dissipates and takes a stand. I can definitely stand up against you saizou. THEN PROVE IT TO ME TSUKUNE AONO!

Tsukune and saizou dash towards each other between two hybrids, one transformed and the other secretly sealed. Saizou taking the first strike he brings his right claw hand and tries to slash in front of tsukune. Tsukune saw the incoming attack and dodges to his right and brings his right leg to perform an ax kick to the side of the ribs. It connects but it did not seem to phase saizou. Seeing the opportunity present itself, saizou pulls his arm back and launches his fist forward to punch tsukune in the face. Tsukune backflip jumps to avoid that punch just by an heir away from him. Tsukune dash forward and sent an uppercut to saizou. That attack connects as well but the same results were produced so tsukune jumps back so saizou would not have another chance to strike.

Dam it my current strength is not enough to take him down. I'll just have to wear him down in order to defeat him. I have to admit tsukune you're good but it is not enough to defeat me easily. You're right saizou about that being enough to defeat you. Then why don't you go to your true form and fight me? It is against school rules and besides, how am I going to get stronger if I always fight at full strength? Alright I'll give you that but this do not change anything. Tsukune pulls out his right hand and motions the come here jester. Then bring it on saizou! With pleasure tsukune aono!

Moka was standing there the whole time watching the two go at it with each other amazed. Tsukune is managing to stand on his own but it was clear that saizou was more powerful being a monster and all. She was more impressed with the quick lie tsukune pulled in the last second to fool saizou. But she was confused between the two. Originally it was a school bully against her friend but now it seemed to be two beings sparing for the claim of dominance.

It was all going well until tsukune lose his footing and saizou taking the advantage in front of him. Moka started to panic seeing how this was going to end. Tsukune look out! I GOT YOU! Tsukune saw saizous fist inbounding towards his chest. Shit! All tsukune could do was cross his arms to reduce to the blow from his fist. They collided and a shockwave was produce causing tsukune to fly backwards. Tsukune outstretched his hands to grab anything for him to recover his footing.

The only thing he managed to grab was a small silver cross with a red gem in the middle. He stopped flying backwards and now he was thirty meters away from saizou when he looks at the cross on his hands and then looks at moka. Wait a minute this is. Tsukune never did finish his sentence when a pink aura started to emit from moka. Moka could only think of what just transpired in seconds. The rosary, it has been removed! Suddenly a surge of power emitted from moka. The power was so great that it caused tiny rocks; dust and other lose debris to fly everywhere. It even causes tsukune and saizou to cover their face from the sheer power.

Tsukune did not seemed phase about the sudden power serge coming from moka. This power is definitely S-class like me. Saizou was not at his best when it happened. What the hell is this power? It definitely exceeds my own. Tsukune was remembering what moka said about her rosary being removed.

_Flash back:_

_If it was removed I become the real thing an evil and scary vampire._

_Flash back end:_

That is what is happing right now but she said her father was the only one to remove it. How am I able to remove the rosary from her? Like all monsters, moka was also going through a transforming. Her body want from fine looking teenager to well intoned woman. Her pink hair turned to silver and her emerald eyes turning to blood ruby red and the pupils silted. The power surge ceased showing the new moka in her glory.

Unlike our favorite pink hair girl who was shy and peaceful, this silvered hair moka show confidence and pride. Her stance even showed superiority in front of the two. Saizou was not starting to feel unease within him.

What the hell? This over-powering sensation, she's a different person. This isn't moka Akashiya! You baka this is the real moka Akashiya! The other moka that we've know is a split personality. Inner moka awakens and takes look in her surroundings. When she lays her eyes on the two males she saw one of them holding the rosary in his hand. Gaining memories from her outer self she recognized this person named tsukune aono and knowing that this human manage to be friends with her other self.

She pulls a few strands of her hair behind and smirks at the human. **So you're the one that has awakened me**. Tsukune only nodded his head knowing this fight was done and over with. Saizou was now scared out of his wits now that a new fighter stepped in. It's like they say. The silver hair, the red eyes, the overwhelming power. She's the legendary S-class monsters, a super vampire. **What's wrong brute one? Do you have what it takes for you to claim me?** Saizou was realizing at current situation he got himself in.

There is no way I stand a chance to have moka mine. But I won't let this vampire being the hot shot around here. To think I was having fun facing off tsukune. Oh well, here goes nothing. Saizou charges at moka hopping to lay the first hit. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE AN S-CLASS VAMPIRE; I AM STILL GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN! Tsukune puts a hand on his face and close his eyes. Game, set, match komiya. Moka look at saizou unimpressed and yawned. **I think it is time that you know your place.**

Before saizou could strike, moka delivers a roundhouse kick to saizous face sending him to a rock cliff at high speeds and crashes. As the dust settled, saizou was covered in cuts and bruises and at the state of being half conscious. Yes mam I now know my place. A small bat flew out of nowhere. _So quick wee!_ As soon the little bat leaves, saizou left the world of consciousness leaving tsukune confused about the tiny bat that appeared. Where the hell did that little bat come from?

Tsukune left that thought as don't ask don't tell and walk up to saizou to check his condition. Let's see, a few cuts and scrapes, bruises all over the body, broken arms and a broken ego. All in all he will be fine. Inner moka was observing tsukune while recollecting more her outer self memories. She was impressed that this human manage to hold out against someone who was out of his league. **You're quite interesting for a human to hold off by this fool. What exactly are you?** I'm just a human moka who has an extreme amount of luck. Tsukune refocused his attention to saizou. Since I was attending this academy I studied all the information of monsters that I obtain within the day. I know that saizou here is an orc but he looks different from what I can tell by his appearance. **Maybe it's due to that he is a half-breed hybrid.** A half-breed hybrid; what do you mean by that moka?

**A half-breed yokie is someone that are only half as powerful then a full blooded yokie but since he is a hybrid it makes up the other missing half. It is said that they believe to be that they are more superior then a full blood monster but they're only are powerful as a full blooded A-class monster. Very few think that way while most feel that they are inferior and pick on weaker monsters.**

Tsukune continues to look at saizou. So that's why he acts like this and since now that I know he is the half-breed that is my classmate I can get some information that I need. There is a chance that I can save him since he is like me. First thing first though. Tsukune walks up to moka and gives her rosary. I do believe this yours moka. Moka takes back her rosary then looks at tsukune.

**Tell me tsukune, are you afraid of me?** Why should I be afraid of you moka? Moka raises one of her eyebrows up when tsukune answers her question with another question. Tsukune just raises one of his hands up to notify her that he has more to say. Now don't get me wrong moka. I know that you are powerful and was not going all out against saizou. The simple facts that you did not kill me when you had so many chances are that you don't want to do something to upset the other you. The other fact is that you have just awoken and it seems that you have not been out and about since a long time.

Inner moka just smirks that he somehow saw right through her but mentally groan that the person she becomes interested in is a mere human. **Maybe in due time I'll change that but for now****. You are definitely quite interesting tsukune but it is a shame that you are human.** Tsukune mentally laughs at that statement but continues his role as being a human. I don't know what you mean by that statement but would be alright if we were to become friends as well? **In due time we might but for now I am going back to sleep. Please take care of my more sensitive self.** Moka snaps the rosary back on and reverts back to the pink hair beauty and before she could fall to the ground tsukune catches her.

I will moka you can count on me. Outer moka wakes up to see being held by tsukune. I see that you're awake. How are you feeling now moka? Moka was blushing at the close proximity between them but she was not complaining. She just smiled at tsukune for being concerned for her wellbeing. I'm fine tsukune so you don't have to worry. Tsukune smiled and relieved that she was alright. That's good to hear. You think you be able to walk back to school on your own. Of course, but what are you going to do? Tsukune lets go of moka looks at saizou who reverted back to his human form.

I am taking saizou to the nurses' office. You do recall what happened here when you were released? Yes I could only get faint images of what happened. I'm guessing that the inner moka does not want her to see what she was doing or the simple fact that she does not trust her fully yet. Alright I'm going to take saizou to the nurse but I would not be able to attend the rest of the school day. The state that saizou is in tells me he will not be up until after school and I want to talk to him.

Ok tsukune but about the classwork? Tsukune tosses his bag to moka. Just put all the classwork in my bag. I can it done by tomorrow. Alright see you tomorrow tsukune. See your tomorrow moka.

Saizou wakes up and looks around and notice three things. He is somewhere inside, he was all bandaged up and in a lot of pain, and someone is leaning on the wall where the shadows cover his face. Agh what happen and where I am? You're in the nurses' office and you got your ass handed to you. The person walks closer to saizou and in the light it reveled to be tsukune with a gentle smile face on his face. How are you doing saizou? Saizou returned tsukunes smile with a grin on his face. Somehow what ever happened yesterday and earlier today that the two of them created a bond, he could admit that tsukune somehow created a mutual friendship with him and it felt nice to saizou.

I feel like hell but I have been through worse so in a way I feel fine. Tsukune nodded to his reply. That's good to hear that you're feeling well. So I am guessing that you carried me here. Yeah I did saizou. Why? Because you are not really that kind of guy that everyone assumes that you turn out to be. What I am saying that you are insecure about being half-breed and using that as a way to pick on others. Saizou look at tsukune with a stoic look on his face. How did you know all about that? Tsukune turns around and stare out at the window. Because saizou I am a hybrid as well. We are unique compared to some.

Tsukunes statement caused saizou to be shocked seeing another hybrid beside him being at the academy. You're a hybrid as well? Yes and I know that you are with a small group that plans to bring the monster world and human world together to cause another human and yokie war.

If saizou could be more surprised than before he did not show it. If you know that much then why not join us. I will not do that because you guys goal in doing this because you all believe that humans and monsters could not coexist. Then why did you help me? You could have left me there. Because saizou I am going to let you know a little secrete. And that will be? I have made a few close friends that are human years before coming to this academy. Do they know what you truly are? Yes I have revealed it and they are still my friends.

How is that even possible? Once a human knows that you truly a monster they will reject you even if they are your friends. Is that what happened to you saizou? Saizou brought his down ashamed. Yes it did happen to me years ago when I was living in the human world. Tsukune turns around to see saizou with his face still staring down on the floor. What happened back then? Saizou took a deep breath and stayed silent for a minute before speaking again.

It happen in elementary school, I made two human friends. One was named Alex and the other Lisa and for three weeks during my first year we became close. We had a bully who like take things from us time after time. It did not bother us since they were little things that did not matter because we were so close. But one day with Lisa and a pendent with her older brothers' picture in it changed everything.

_Flash back:_

Hi Lisa. Hi saizou. Hey Lisa where is Alex? You didn't know? He was not feeling well so he had to go home early. Oh ok I hope he gets well soon. Saizou notice that Lisa had a pendent on her hand. Hey what's that Lisa? This is a pendent with a picture of my big brother. Well you better hide it before he shows up. But it was too late when the bully showed up out of nowhere and snatches the pendent out from Lisa's hand.

Well well well what do we have here? This pendent it pretty nice, I think I'll keep this. Hey give that back that has a picture of my big brother. Oh really well too bad cutie it's mine now. Lisa started crying and saizou went to stand up against the bully even if it reveals his secret. Hey give that back you jerk. The bully look at saizou amused that he thought he stood a chance. And if I don't do as you say little man? Saizou transformed and punch the bully in the stomach causing him to let go of the pendent and fly fifty meters away out cold. Saizou pick up the pendent.

Hey Lisa I got the pendent. But when saizou turn around he saw Liza hiding behind the tree all shaken. Liza? Stay away from me! Liza it's me saizou. No the saizou I know is not monster! Saizou knew that once his secret it out it was all over. Saizou let the pendent fall on the ground and return to his human form. I am sorry that you had to see the real me. Saizou runs off and it was the last time Lisa saw saizou.

_Flash back end:_

I don't know what happened to Alex because I was home schooled after that and when I try making friends with other monsters they just shun me for being a half-breed. Tsukune was listening to saizou about his past and he felt hurt that saizou had to go through all the pain and suffering. I am sorry to hear that saizou. Don't let it bother you tsukune but thank you for listening. Your welcome saizou and the reason and why my friends are still being friends with me because it is our bond. Your bond? Yes saizou, the bond we share is so strong that no matter what we are or who we are we will still be friends to the end.

Hey saizou if you had a second chance to make friends with humans. Would you take that chance or will you throw it away? Tsukune puts a hand on saizou shoulder and said something before leaving the nurses office. Think about it saizou. Everyone deserves a second chance in their life. Well I got to go saizou, get well soon my friend. When saizou was left all alone he had a lot on his mind.

I don't know tsukune that's a lot to think about. A lot has happened in my past and I don't know if I could bring myself to try.

It was now late in the afternoon and tsukune was walking out from the school grounds but he stopped and looked up on the window where saizou was recovering. The choice is yours saizou. Whatever you decide, just make sure you take it all the way. Tsukune continued to walk when he suddenly heard a shriek and vicious moaning/growling. Tsukune pulls out his magnums and rushes deep in the woods.

When he reaches to the where the sound originated. Tsukune saw twenty ghouls and another attractive young lady that stood five foot and eight inches, black hair that reached to her shoulders. She had violet eyes wearing a witch outfit that innocently showed her nicely curved figure and had a bust size high C low D. she was holding a wand and what tsukune could tell were two things.

The first thing was this young lady had a timid personality and the other thing was. She's a witch and a good one at that since that barrier she made could with stand a hundred of ghouls but I think it is time me to join in the fun. Tsukune pulls a smile similar to his father. Well dad I owe you fifty dollars when the next time I see you.

The young lady was panicking over the twenty ghouls trying to get through. She was glad that the barrier she created is holding them off. I'm glad this is keeping them at bay but I can't do anything when this barrier is up. Suddenly gunshots were ringing and three of the twenty ghouls turned to dust.

The ghouls and the young lady saw a young lad appear out from the shadows holding two identical magnums with an insignia on each one. The one on the right said Tyrant and the one on the left said Nemesis. Well it looks like someone is having a party and I was not even invited; but I do know I thing and that it's going to be one hell of a party!

The ghouls growled and dash toward tsukune and he just smile and start going trigger happy. All the ghouls were going down one by one till there were was no more. After tsukunes fun fest ended he turns his attention the young lady. It's all clear now, you can put the barrier down now.

The young lady complied and put down the barrier and was going to thank her savior when she saw a ghoul sneaking up behind him and she panic. Look out behind you! Tsukune takes his magnum in his left hand puts it on his right shoulder, pulls the trigger and killing the ghoul that was behind him.

Ok now it is all clear. I am sorry if I scared you miss. The young lady sighed in relief seeing that her savior is alright and that she is safe. Thank you for saving me back there. It's not a problem miss and I will gladly take you to the dorms so you can stay safe with me. The young could only blush that she was escorted by his savior and could nod and smile. I would like that thank you.

The two walk to the girl's dormitory saying nothing between them. When they finally reach their destination; the young lady walks up to the front door with a smile on her face. Well thank you again for saving me and escorting me back to the dorms. You're very welcomed for me to help you getting to the dorms. The young lady walks up to tsukune and gives him a kiss on the cheek. The two of them had a blush on their face. Tsukune was the first to recover. Can you keep what I did back in the woods our little secret? I don't want gossip traveling all around the campus. The young lady could only nod her head yes.

Can I at least know the name of my savior? The name is tsukune aono. My name is yukari sendo. Well miss. Sendo I wish you a good night. Tsukune walks off heading to the boy's dormitory when yukari shouted out. Will I see you again tsukune? Are you a first year? Yes. Then there is a chance that you will.

Tsukune was now in his room doing the classwork that he had to do that was given by the ten net of the boy's dormitory. He had a lot of things on his mind. So far I have a made a friend, two maybe. I have not found any information about fairy tale. I don't know if saizou is going to be the enemy or a friend and ally. Tch I worrying too much, maybe I should take bus driver's advice to try to enjoy being here at yokia academy. Besides, I am not going to find all the answers within one day so I might as well enjoy my time here.

With that said and done, tsukune finishes his homework, grab something to eat and went to bed to start off the next day with a smile on his face. Well it is definitely going to be one hell of a party.

Wow I am finally finished this first chapter and boy this one took me three days to finish. Anyways send a review let me know what you think. All I can say that it is a huge improvement since my first story I made. Send me a review. Later.


	2. important

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,

read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

New stories will be created sometime this upcoming week


	3. poll time!

Sorry if you are disappointed that you thought this an update.

I have been busy with stuff (army) that I have not gone a chance to continue.

Important announcement: Tsukune Aono, the Quinn yokie hybrid will go through a revised version later in the future due to (spelling errors, putting the appropriate talk and thought signs, listing strength and weakness of forms, and most importantly the first chapter too long due to some flamers ('cough' hypocrites "cough') I have to redo it. This revised version I hope to do better than the last.

I have a poll set for anyone who wants me to do what Xover I should do.

So take time to do it for me please.

Vote ends in mid Feb.

So get up and move out!

VOTE NOW!

Sincerely

Animecollecter

P.S. this will be my very first poll I have done.


	4. poll time extened!

I know the voting should have in mid Feb but I did not get much votes. So until mid-March the voting continues. Here is what I got so far

Bleach and dance in the vampire bund: 4

Naruto and dance in the vampire bund: 3

Bleach and kanokon: 1

Bleach and cat planet cuties: 0

Naruto and cat planet cuties: 0

That is the current poll in.

NOTE: the story that I will create might/might not be the one with the most votes but I like to see more votes than this. So if you have not voted yet on my poll on my profile, do it now and spread the word on all our fellow authors as well. By mid-march, voting will be finalized.

You have till mid-march

Later

Animecollecter


End file.
